


10 Things I Hate About You

by thealigirl8



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.O.P. and Taeyang each have things they hate about each other but hate isn't the strongest emotion between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I hate the way you nag at me. You won’t let me smoke indoors and even when I go outside, if you see me, you throw it away and tell me that those things will kill me one day. I can’t put my feet up on the furniture or eat standing up or eat after nine at night. I must brush my teeth and take vitamins every day. Oh, and I should really stop dying my hair too or it’s all going to fall out one day. You tell me you’re looking out for me but I think you really just like telling me what to do. 

I hate the way you can’t swear in front of other people. It’s so dumb, really. We’re in a hip-hop band for fuck’s sake and you can’t even say “bitch” correctly without stuttering or blushing. You’re such a poser, sometimes. When we’re alone, you swear like a sailor, but in front of other people, no, that would be wrong, that would be impolite. I used to think it was cute but now it just annoys the hell out of me. We’re not kids anymore, we’re grown-ups, and adults swear sometimes. They don’t blush and look away awkwardly. 

I hate the way you try so hard to have swag especially since you have it naturally when you don’t think about it. The second the cameras turn on, you put up this dumb façade that you think looks cool but just screams “try-hard.” Yet when you’re just walking around without cameras or media or reporters, you have more swag than even Jiyoung. That makes it even more frustrating when you have the same duck-face/punk hybrid expression in half of our pictures. It says more “tool” than “badass” but you don’t seem to believe me when I tell you this. I’m just trying to help you out after all. 

I hate the way you can’t stand still. You’re always dancing no matter what the occasion or the atmosphere. You know I can’t dance for shit and hate having to sit at clubs and watch every soul nearby eye-fuck you. But you don’t keep your dancing just to clubs; that I could at least deal with. You dance everywhere and to express everything, even greetings. Can’t you just stand still for once? All the time every day, you’re like an excited four-year old that can’t calm his cotton candy rush.

I hate the way you get so breathless on stage so people doubt your vocal ability. You have an amazing singing (and rapping) voice but you get too excited on stage and bounce around uselessly, tiring yourself out. You sound incredible on the recording but you never live up to it at live performances, which disappoints both our fans and yourself. When will you learn to just stop expending so much energy? Then you could focus on singing and you wouldn’t get mad at yourself after every performance for not performing to your full potential. The solution is right in front of you but you’re too stubborn to see it. 

I hate the way you always show off what’s mine like it’s no big deal. You’re so comfortable with your shirt off that you barely notice when you’re half naked for everyone to see. I haven’t taken my shirt off in front of the public since our La-La-La promotions because I know it’ll throw you into a jealous rage but you dance like a little stripper at all of your solo promotions. That “Ma Girl” move on the ground was supposed to stay between the two of us, a little private performance just for me, but you went on and put it into the official choreography. I’m the only one who should see you like that and my blood boils every time I see yet another picture of your perfect abs bared for the world to witness. You’re mine. You’re mine and only mine, god damn it. 

I hate the fact that you can cook. You dance like it’s a talent bestowed by the Gods and you can rap and sing with the best of them so why the hell can you cook too? I can’t dance or sing but I can rap and act better than you so we’re almost even on that level until you throw cooking into the mix. I can barely make ramen when you’re gone but you can still make five-star meals without me. You make me feel inferior but I can’t ever let you go now that I know what heaven tastes like. You’ve spoiled me to the point that even my favorite restaurant doesn’t compare to home-cooking anymore. 

I hate the way you make me feel when we’re in bed together, like I have no jurisdiction over my body. No matter if you’re clenching around my cock or buried inside my body, I never feel like I’m in complete control. You wring embarrassing moans and whimpers from my mouth that never should have slipped past my lips and I am helpless to stop it because I’ve become addicted to your body. I hate your dumb hair too but I’m obsessed with your shy smile, your glimmering eyes, your perfect chest and your glorious cock. You may very well be a drug but I will always return to you for another hit. 

I hate that I can’t hold your hand on the street and the way you withdraw from me when I try to kiss you in public. Skinship is encouraged among idols for the rabid fangirls and especially among Big Bang because of the utter lack of fanservice but you always pull away when I reach for you. No one would even think twice if I ran my hand up and down your biceps or leaned in to brush my lips against the shell of your ear but you always jolt like I’ve electrocuted you and glare at me for the rest of the day. Someday, you will let me hold you in public and flip off all the haters who can’t stand our happiness.

I hate the way I love you. No matter how obnoxious you are or annoying or embarrassing, no matter how much of a poser you are or a tease, not matter how unraveled or vulnerable you make me feel, I love you unconditionally. It’s almost as if I have lost the ability to not love you. Sure, I could function if we broke up right now but I would love you until I was buried six feet under. I may hate some things about you but that’s because I alone have that right. No one else can call you annoying or talk behind your back because I will personally disembowel them and revel in the fact that I successfully protected you later. That’s how sick and dysfunctional my love for you is; I’d kill for you or die for you without a moment’s notice and it makes it worse that I know you’d do the same thing for me. We have no hope, love, we’re stuck together until death do us part, with or without the vows. Because everything I hate about you is no match for how much I love you. Fuck it. I’m whipped.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate that you’ve kissed every member of Big Bang and practically half of the K-Pop industry. G-Dragon said you even deepened the kiss on Strong Heart. What’s up with that? It makes me feel like you don’t value your lips, since you give everyone a taste. You say that you despise the way I always have my shirt off but at least I don’t let everyone run their hands up and down my abs; I only let them look, not touch. I love the way your lips always look so bruised and abused when I’m done with you. I want to mark that mouth as mine so at least when you go and make out with everyone, they’ll know that you come home to me. 

I hate the way you can’t look people in the eye, especially women, when we’re on TV. You have such charisma whenever you’re on stage or acting or alone with the guys but the second we’re on a variety show or in an interview, you lock eyes with the floor. Don’t pretend to be shy with me mister, you probably only do that cause you think the women in attendance with faint from your raw sexiness. Some people think you’re being rude, you know, and for all I know you could be imagining some perverted scenario with you and me and an audience. And it had better be me you’re fantasizing about!

I hate that you can be so composed when you touch me in public. I can’t help the way my body reacts to you and I know how obvious I would make it if you were to touch me in any less than a casual way. You know how I wear my heart on my sleeve and yet you always try and reach for me when we’re broadcasting. You know, you asshole, you know that the fans would find us out in a matter of minutes if I didn’t flinch back. Do you want our relationship to become public knowledge? Actually, don’t answer that. 

I hate that you think women should be quiet and polite then you go backstage and swear up a storm. You’re such a hypocrite, Seunghyun. I love you but you’re a hypocrite. And a little bit of a misogynist too, I might add. Just because you aren’t attracted to women doesn’t mean they should be seen and not heard. They have the same right that we do to swear and be loud and obnoxious. And no, IU is not a total slut that’s just trying to use my name for fame. She’s a very nice girl and my friend and if you insult her again, I’m banishing you to the couch. 

I hate that you live such a private life, away from the rest of us. I see our maknae, Daesung, and Jiyoung at the very least once a week when we’re all in Korea, but you, I have to go out and visit. Do you not want to live me? I’ve asked myself over and over again why I’m living with Daesung and not my boyfriend and the only thing I can come up with is that you don’t want me around. But you do, I can feel it when we’re together, so why don’t we live with each other? I’d even take living by each other at this point; I just want to see my sun and stars more often. (Did you even catch that reference or have you not been paying attention when I make you watch my favorite American shows?) 

I hate that you can act and how you look like a Greek Sex God no matter what stupid hair you have. No matter what time of day it is or what you were just doing, you still look freaking edible. It’s so frustrating! When you come home dripping with sweat after a workout or when you just wake up after ten long hours of sleep and your hair is sticking up in every which way, you manage to look impeccable. You make me feel like a squid next to you sometimes. A man like you should be with a tall, leggy, bagel girl who looks perfect by your side. Instead, you got a short guy who looks like a hobo when his hair isn’t styled for hours. 

I hate those intense eyes of yours. You can makes women and men alike swoon with just one look and it makes me want to snarl at everyone that looks your way. Well, I guess it would, if I didn’t have the deep satisfaction of knowing that only I got to act on those looks. You’ve turned me into a snarky bitch, babe. I still get jealous sometimes when you give a fangirl one of your famous “eye-fucks,” as the international fans call it. But then you turn those eyes on me and I can only smirk at the unfortunate souls who don’t fully understand what that gaze means. That look is for me alone but the effect it has over me is stronger than I’d like to admit. 

I hate how hard-working you are and I hate myself for thinking that. You know, if you were going to live so far away from me, you could at least work less and visit me more. I’m so proud of you, babe, and I want you to succeed in everything (and the times when we role-play some of your characters can still make me shiver just from remembering) but that doesn’t make me miss you any less. Whenever we’re not promoting as Big Bang, you’re off acting somewhere, leaving me alone and lonely. I mean, it’s not that bad, I have Daesung and the other members, and my dog, and our friends but still… there’s a hollow piece of me when we’re separated. It hurts to wake up and remember that your side of the blanket is cold and you aren’t there to nuzzle my neck when I refuse to vacate the bed.

I hate that I can’t resist you whenever you turn my way. I hold the promise of sex over you like a noose but I think we both know, at the end of the day, I could never say no to you if you asked. You use it to your full advantage too, you bastard. Whenever I get annoyed with you, you just turn that irritation into lust. While angry-sex is great and all, sometimes I just wanna be mad at you and it’s kinda hard to be furious at the person that’s currently rocking your world. So stop that, goddamn it. You don’t really have to remind me constantly of the fact that I have no defense whatsoever against you. 

I hate the way you love me. As much as I complain about you, I can’t stop loving you and I know I don’t really deserve you because you’re so good to me. You make me want to be my best for you. I can’t have your kids but we can adopt, if you want. I’ll even be a stay-at-home dad, if that’s what it takes. You are my home, Choi Seunghyun, by your side is my place but I want to have a family someday too. I know that’s selfish of me when you rarely ask anything of me but I just love you too much and I know that you’ll do your best to make me happy. Sometimes, I dream about our future together, in a house with four kids where you act and I still sing but we hold each other every night while we sleep and I know, I know, that it can be a reality because you love me enough to make it happen. Maybe if you loved me less, I would be less of a spoiled, wanton, selfish, jealous, needy, snarky, bitch but that’s what your love has done to me. You bring out the best and worse in me at the same time, babe. You could say that you see all of me, as a whole, like no one else ever has. And you still love all of that, even my dark side. And I can’t help but love you even more for it. I guess we’re just stuck in a vicious cycle. A wonderful, beautiful, perfect, vicious cycle that I never want to find a way out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all. What did you guys think? Comments would be utterly fabulous. :) I think I might have to write this pairing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly adapted from the Ten Things I Hate About You poem and movie. I own no rights anyway.


End file.
